Amnesia
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: When Lucy woke up one morning, she's horrified to find that her entire memory is wiped clean! So who's the mystery man sleeping next to her and why can't he remember anything either? NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: **Natsu x Lucy and other wonderful surprises. Shall be revealed as we go.

**Timeline: **After the GMG's arc. Give or take seven years.

**Warnings: **None other than mild cursing, violence, sexual themes and some gore. Perhaps a wee bit of confusion.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail

**Authors Note: **Soo have an inkling to start another long running series haha. This one is a wonderful Nalu fanfic I concocted so I hope you enjoy! (Although I shouldn't be starting anything more… oh well…)

**XXX**

_If there was one thing that Lucy was ever positive about in her life, it was this moment was precious. She had no time to waste. _

_ Glancing at her partner, she squeezed his hand. He seemed to understand. Footsteps thundered on the floor above them. His eyes bore into hers, praying for her to stay silent. _

_ This mission was stupid. They should have never gone on it in the first place. But it was a way for Lucy to prove herself and he would never deny her this simple request. _

_ "Is this the end?" Lucy whispered, inching closer to the male. He never took his eyes off her._

_ "No," he said slowly, quietly, "we still have many more missions to go on." _

_ Lucy nodded, her lips moving with no words coming out. The two mages closed their eyes and fell into nothingness._

**XXX**

Disoriented, Lucy sat up right, pressing her palm against her forehead. It throbbed beneath the soft skin. She forced her eyes shut, trying to keep out the faint light pouring into the room through the window.

She felt awful. And to be honest, she really couldn't remember much. The information inside her brain was clipped and what was there flopped around making her feel even more bewildered than before.

The only two question on her mind were, where was she and how did she get there? Well, perhaps there's a portion of her too screaming _how the hell did I forget everything_? But that's not entirely important at the moment.

What was important was the fact that there was a fully grown human male next to her, half naked and sleeping soundly. Lucy did what any other woman would do in that situation.

She screamed.

Lucy tumbled from the warm embrace of the sheets, landing on the floor. The man sat up, sleepily rubbing his eyes, his hair sticking up in all directions. His eyes focused on her, pointing accusingly at her.

"Look lady, I don't know who the hell you are, but you're one of those perverts I've heard about, aren't you?" he demanded, glaring down at her with sharp black eyes.

The blonde shook her head, "You've got it all wrong! You're the pervert! Who are _you_?"

He smirked, and then it faltered as he chewed on his lip. "I don't… Oh! It's Natsu!" he said, proud he could remember. Natsu? Why did that seem so familiar? Lucy shook her head.

"Well, I'm Lucy," she replied, hugging her arms about her tighter. She just felt… empty. Other than her name, really everything was fuzzy. Of course she had her basic functions intact, but damnation who was she really.

"Okay, Luigi, whatever," Natsu said. "I don't know what's going on, but I have a feeling you had something to do with it."

Lucy arched her eyebrow defiantly, "Oh yeah? Maybe _you're _the mega-pervert and it's your fault!" She thought for a moment about what he said. "Hey! My name is Lucy not Luigi!"

Natsu waved his hand off, flopping back down on the bed. Lucy felt a tug in the back of her brain. Luigi? Where was that coming from?

"Right… okay," Lucy muttered, getting up to sit next to him. "Logically, we must know each other or why else would be both have forgotten basically everything? There's something we need to figure out though. It's why on Earthland did we forget all of our memories?"

The pinkette shook his head, "Dunno. But hey, do you think we're mages?" Lucy pursed her lips, scanning her visible skin for guild mark and even considering searching in herself for magical energy. She checked over him and found nothing either. Both were bare of marks.

"Maybe, but wouldn't we be in a wizard guild if we were?" Lucy questioned, and Natsu waved her off.

"Dunno," he repeated himself, "but I'm hungry. We should go get some food." Lucy glanced at her surroundings. A single double bed, a chipped dresser with a splintered mirror, littered clothing items and hair ribbon. The walls were painted deep red, with a plush carpet.

Lucy tapped her chin, getting to her feet. She shot Natsu a suspicious look and he closed his eyes, feigning sleep. Lucy rolled her eyes and quickly changed from the skimpy nightie to jeans and a halter top.

"I liked the other outfit better," Natsu called from his position on the bed, sliding his arms into a jacket. Lucy shot him a dirty look, before rummaging around in her bag. No jewels.

Should she have reacted differently? Probably, but when you're in a room with another person with amnesia, it doesn't seem so scary all things considering. Though she still didn't know what to make of the situation.

Tentatively, she called out, "Natsu, do you have any jewels on you?" He froze, having just one leg in his white pants. His hand dove into the pocket of his pants and whitened.

"Check my bag." He slammed his foot into his other pant leg, ripping open drawers.

Lucy nodded, frantically tearing through his luggage, as well as hers again. They only managed to scrape together two hundred jewels. That wasn't going to go very far.

Her mind was running a mile a minute. Housekeeping could get to the motel room any time now and they hadn't the funds to pay. Plus, she was stuck with Natsu until they could figure out anything about their identities.

For some reason though, Lucy thought as she cast Natsu a sidelong glimpse, it didn't seem right to leave him. They must have a connection.

"Let's escape through the bathroom window," Natsu said, and Lucy's bag she'd been holding plummeted to the floor.

"_What_?" she snapped, bending down to retrieve her fallen items. Natsu's black eyes sparkled.

He cracked his knuckles, "Oh you heard me; we have to escape. We don't have the money and I'm hungry. This is enough for a small meal. Let's go, now." Lucy weighed her options. For one thing, she was hungry and didn't want to forfeit the last of their jewels over this, but, it was still against the law.

Drawing on her last nerve, she lobbed his backpack at him, "Let's go before I change my mind."

Natsu grinned wickedly and led her to the bathroom, into the blue tilled room. With a clenched fist, he balled a towel around it and punched the glass. It shattered, falling through to the other side. Lucy shook her head, annoyed. Natsu bent down, lacing his fingers together to give her a boost. Lucy nodded politely.

"Excuse me." She stepped on the stepping stone her provided, his large hands wrapping around her small sneakered feet. She gripped the ledge, and with his assistance, slithered out the window, swung her legs around and dropped to the ground lightly. Within seconds, Natsu joined her.

He grinned at her, "Now what?" Lucy glared at him, slapping his arm.

"What do you mean 'now what'? It was your harebrained idea to jump out the freaking window!" Lucy snarled, punching him again.

Natsu swatted her feeble attempts away, "Would you relax? I was joking. Of course we _run_." He locked his fingers around her wrist and yanked her along as he began to run. Lucy remained silent, knowing she was unfortunately an accomplice to his evil schemes.

Now it was unbelievably awkward when the two rounded the corner and they found themselves in the staff parking lot. Workers were pulling themselves from their cars, staring at the two very suspicious individuals.

Natsu dusted some shards of glass that remained on his pants and waved to the workers, "We got a bit lost on our morning walk. Can you point us in the direction of the exist? Someone wanted to go shopping." Natsu made a largely exaggerated gesture in Lucy's direction. The blonde waved, barely supressing the spiteful glare she felt growing.

A man laughed, dressed as a bellhop. He couldn't have been more than eighteen. "It's over there." He pointed to the gates. Natsu saluted him and dragged Lucy with him though the parking lot.

Before they made their escape true, Lucy paused to wave to the workers, "Thank you!" His grip on her wrist grew increasingly tighter till the point where Lucy had to yank it away from lose of circulation.

"I think we're far enough away now!" Lucy snapped, rubbing her tender wrist. Natsu stopped and turned back to smirk at her.

"We'll never be far enough away. I can smell food, let's keep going," Natsu said, jerking his chin in the direction he claimed he could smell food.

Lucy's eyebrows shot up, "You can _smell _food?" Lucy took a whiff of the air and frowned. It smelt like pine sap and dirt. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Trust me would ya?" he retorted, jogging in whatever direction, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. Lucy huffed, dragging her bag along the dirt ground as she followed him.

"It's not like I really have a choice in the matter, Natsu!" she called, her gait sliding into a jog as she attempted to catch up with him.

They hurried along for minutes, the silence a welcome change to their hectic morning. Soon, the scent of greasy sausages and rich coffee was strong enough for even Lucy to smell.

A diner with a few burnt out neon lights greeted them when they came over the top of the hill. Lucy narrowed her eyes in the pink haried man's direction.

"How in God's name did you smell this?"

Natsu shrugged, "Dunno. Must have a great schnoz." Lucy rolled her eyes and walked away from him and into the diner first.

A few customers were here and there, all with slicked back hair or skimpy clothes. A plump woman was working behind the counter, humming a cheerful tune as she served a rather frail looking man coffee. Her deep set eyes were as warm as her skin and her hair was neatly pinned up on her head.

Lucy took a seat on a stool, dropping her bag to the ground. Natsu entered not to long after she sat down, joining her at the counter.

"Miss," Lucy ventured, drawing the attention of the waitress. She smiled to the man and floated over.

"What can I do for you two this morning?" she inquired, pulling two coffee mugs out from under the counter. She filled it with the steamy liquid. Lucy wasn't even going to bother asking her how she knew she was with Natsu.

"Can you tell me where exactly we are? The country I mean," Lucy clarified her original thought. Natsu nodded in agreement, but from the look in his eyes, he could really care less.

The woman laughed boisterously, "My, how can you not know? We're in Enca my dears." Enca… The name rung a bell from Lucy's memories. It was an island south of Sin. It was one of the farthest most countries in all of Earthland. But something didn't add up. It didn't _feel _like she was from here at all.

Natsu sputtered, "We're _where_? How'd we get here? Lucy this doesn't feel right. We're from somewhere else, right?" Lucy had to give him props for catching on.

Mariana, as proclaimed by her now visible name tag, frowned, "Now what do you mean? How could you not know where you're from?"

Lucy wrapped her fingers around the warm ceramic mug, "We have amnesia." Mariana's eyes widened in understanding.

"I see…" she tapped her chin. "Check through your bags for anything that might trigger memories. I'll get you two something to eat."

Lucy wanted to smack herself, "Why didn't we think of this sooner?" Natsu shrugged, unzipping his bag and began to dig around. Sure they tore through their stuff in search of jewels, but this time, it was for an inkling of who they are.

Natsu pulled out a scarf and immediately wrapped it around his neck. Lucy raised an eyebrow at him but continued to search nonetheless. Lucy felt something hard in the pocket of one of her skirts. She slid her hand in and felt something cold. Realisation dawned on her.

In fact, the same look was on Natsu's face when he stuck his hand in a pair of his pants. They each pulled out rings. Natsu's was a simple silver band and Lucy's was similar but with diamonds and sapphires embedded in the metal.

Mariana returned with steaming plates of eggs, sausages and toast. She let out a low whistle.

"Well I'll be damned, you two are married!"

Lucy dropped her ring.

**Well, well, well, predictable is predictable, right? Oh you do not even have a clue what I have in store for you haha. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to 'Amnesia' and that'll I'll see you again soon!**

**~Emerald~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings: **Natsu x Lucy and other wonderful surprises. Shall be revealed as we go.

**Timeline: **After the GMG's arc. Give or take seven years.

**Warnings: **None other than mild cursing, violence, sexual themes and some gore. Perhaps a wee bit of confusion.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail

**Authors Note: **Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the late update. I was on holidays and the boyfriend's been keeping me busy. Anyways, enjoy!

**XXX**

Lucy gaped at Mariana, stunned. How could this woman imply she was married to such an uncouth man like… like Natsu!

"I wouldn't marry such a weirdo," Natsu stated, his dark eyes narrow. "She reminds me of my dying grandmother."

The blonde sent him a dirty look, "How would _you _know what your dying grandmother was like? You don't _remember._" They glared at each other for an uncountable amount of minutes, causing Mariana to laugh.

"You two are the perfect couple," she insisted, topping off their coffees.

Lucy scrambled to the floor in search of her ring, though it was merely a cover for her flushed cheeks. What would this woman know of perfect couples? She couldn't get along with Natsu to save her life, let alone anyone else's.

Once she found the dammed ring and slid it on her finger, she returned to the hard plastic stool. "It's not possible, Mariana. Wouldn't some kind of inclination return once you mentioned our nuptials?"

"I have no idea what you just said," Natsu said, only to add, "weirdo." He smirked at her. Lucy ignored him.

Mariana tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Perhaps. Maybe you two should kiss to see if that helps any."

Repulsed, Lucy dropped her fork which clattered against her plate. Natsu spat out his coffee. They stared at each other in revulsion.

The waitress chuckled boisterously, "Come on, you're kids. Live a little." Lucy swallowed painfully. Somehow she doubted this woman's assessment of them. She felt more like an adult than a kid with each passing second.

"There is no way in hell I am—" Natsu cut off her sentence by pressing his lips against hers. His lips were hot and unpractised. It was actually… pretty awkward. She shoved him away, wiping her lips on the back of her hand.

Although it was awkward, it did make Lucy's heart pound and her stomach to ache. The smirk on the pinkette's face was triumphant and it made Lucy want to hit him, despite the euphoric feelings she had.

A small memory did break through, though.

_"Luce… I _am _sorry." He took her hand. "I didn't mean to kiss you."_

_ She smiled at him, "It's okay. I liked it."_

_ His face burned, turning away from her, "I've never done that before."_

_ "Me neither," she confessed, her smile growing, "but I'm glad my first time was with you." _

Lucy moved her lips in a poor attempt to speak, but no words could be formed. "Natsu…"

His smirk waned, as if the memory that replayed in Lucy's mind transferred to his. His black eyes grew blank, knowing that memory meant something to both of them.

Mariana must have been right. As much as it pained Lucy to admit it, she really was married to Natsu. Although more verification would have been nice, this was all they had to go on. She supposed, though, that being with him wasn't so bad.

The brown eyed woman sighed, returning to her meal. Natsu remained in a semi-frozen state, his motions languid. Lucy giggled, stabbing the spongy sausage.

Mariana grinned, wandering down the counter to help other customers, leaving the apparent married couple in silence. Lucy ate, ignoring the stoic expression on Natsu's face.

"Lucy, where do you think we're from?" Natsu asked; his voice quiet. Lucy paused in mid-bite, considering how exactly to answer him.

"I don't know," she responded, truthfully, "but maybe if we look at a map or list off the countries, something will come to us." The pinkette nodded, shovelling back the remainder of his meal. Lucy withheld her laugh. He ate like a kid!

Once Natsu swallowed, he spoke, "Enca, Sin, Seven, Bosco, Midi, Desierto, Joya, Bellum, Fiore, Iceberg…" Natsu trailed off before he could finish his rendition of the countries names.

It was as if a match was lit in their minds. "Natsu, we're from Fiore." His eyes sparkled, jumping from his seat in excitement.

"That's right! _Fiore_! Of course, how could I forget? Must have been all your weirdness rubbing off on me," Natsu said, to which Lucy stuck her tongue out at him. "Let's go home. Now."

Something dawned on Lucy, rebutting his proclamation, "Natsu, Fiore is _weeks'_ worth of travel from Enca. We have to take at least two boats and so many trains or other means of travel. If we want to get home, we need months of travelling and jewels."

Natsu paled, "Then, what does that mean?"

Lucy sighed, "Either we _walk _there or we get a job and earn jewels to afford the travel costs." Another thought. "Or we wait for our friends from Fiore to come and find us."

He slammed his fist down on the wooden counter, causing the plates—and patrons—to jump. "Dammit, this isn't fair! How the hell did we get to Enca anyways then?"

Lucy shook her head, "I don't know." Her throat tightened. "Natsu, I'm scared. What are we going to do?"

His eyes softened, taking her hand, "I'll figure something out, I promise."

"If you need a place to stay," Mariana spoke up from down the counter, "you can stay at my home. For a fee, of course." She winked.

Natsu nodded, slapping down the jewels for their meal, "Thank you, Mariana. I'm taking Lucy with me to get ourselves jobs before we impose on you. Can we meet you back here at closing?"

"Of course," Mariana said. Natsu squeezed Lucy's hand, leading her from the diner, carrying both of their bags.

Lucy gawked at the back of Natsu's head, shocked by his leadership.

_"I promise I'll always be there for you, Luce. Trust me."_

**XXX**

Lucy yawned, barely covering her gaping mouth with her hand. Natsu stretched, cracking his neck. The couple was waiting outside the diner for Mariana. It was a less than successful day… for Natsu. Lucy was able to secure a job working for a small bookstore. Natsu, unfortunately, blew each and every job interview he popped into.

"Don't worry, Natsu, there are plenty of jobs out there," she said, hoping it would cheer him up. It did the opposite effect.

"I know," he groaned, "so why can't I get one?" Lucy patted his shoulder sympathetically, wondering what she could do to make him feel better.

Grinning, she said, "Tomorrow, while I'm at work, maybe you can try to get a job at a construction site?"

He perked up, "You think?"

She nodded; eager to keep up his good mood. Unsure of whether to kiss him or not—after all, they were married—she settled with planting her lips on his cheek. It made him smile.

"There's my favourite forgetful couple," Mariana said, exiting the diner, the scent of coffee clinging to her. She had changed from the cheerful uniform into some slacks and a loose t-shirt. She waved. "I called my husband earlier to let him know about you two. I hope you don't mind pancakes for dinner."

"Not at all," Natsu replied, his grin growing. He took Lucy's hand, once again, and followed behind Mariana, holding onto both of their bags. Lucy held tightly to his fingers, her face feeling warm.

As the sun began its decent down the sky, Lucy swallowed, this horrible, utter sense of longing filling her. She wasn't even sure what it was from.

_"I love you, Lucy. You're mine. Forever."_

Lucy's footsteps slowed, halting their walk to Mariana's house. The longing gnawed at her insides, begging her to remember.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Natsu questioned, having stopped to place his hands on her shoulders. She squinted up at him, forcing back the golf-ball sized lump in her throat. Inexplicably, tears watered to the surface in her eyes. "Lucy?!"

She laughed, though it came out choked, "I'm sorry, I just… I thought I remembered something. I'm okay." Lucy wasn't sure who she was assuring, her, or Natsu.

His pink brows knitted together, "Okay… weirdo…" he didn't say more. Instead, he released her and walked away.

Lucy pressed her fist against her mouth, muffling a sob. Whatever made her miserable just kept getting worse.

All she did know was that voice in her memory didn't belong to Natsu.

**Ooh what's going to happen next? Sorry for the crappy chappy. I didn't want it to go on forever nor did I know when exactly I wanted to end it. I did know I wanted to get it done and posted before another dang trip I have to take. (Camping, ugh) anyways, tell me what you think in the review and I look forward to seeing you again! (Also, any plot holes you see, please, **_**please **_**fill me in on that so I can fix them and make sure this story stays good.) **

**~Emerald~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairings: **Natsu x Lucy and other wonderful surprises. Shall be revealed as we go.

**Timeline: **After the GMG's arc. Give or take seven years.

**Warnings: **None other than mild cursing, violence, sexual themes and some gore. Perhaps a wee bit of confusion.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail

**Authors Note: **So I've decided (rather unconventionally) that I shall be writing two chapters of Lucy's point of view followed by two chapters of Natsu's point of view. It's not fair we only get on persons perspective on how they're dealing with their demons. Anyways, enjoy.

**.X.**

Wearily, Natsu eyed his wife—that word itself still feeling foreign on his tongue—munching on a forkful of pancakes. They tasted like heaven, gooey, yet retaining their consistency, and just melted on his tongue with each bite. Although, Lucy didn't seem to be enjoying it so much.

After her memory on their walk to Mariana's house, she'd been strangely quiet. Natsu pondered over her sporadic behaviour a moment longer before digging in his meal fully. He couldn't pass up something that tasted this amazing.

"Are you hungry, boy?" Mariana's husband, Richard asked joyfully, grinning like a mad fool.

Natsu's response was a simple nod, followed by him shovelling more food down his throat into his cavernous stomach. Occasionally, he grinned, though right away he would have to wipe his mouth from the syrup that dribbled down.

Lucy giggled a rather regular pace returning to her eating. This made Natsu feel better. A warm feeling bubbled in his stomach, and he set about to finishing his food, afraid it would reappear in a grotesque manor.

"So how is the job hunt coming along?" Mariana inquired, sipping her tea from a chipped cup.

"Horrible," the pink haired man groaned, "I can't find a job anywhere." Something picked at his insides. Somehow, he never imagined himself to be jobless.

Mariana laughed, "I'm sure you'll find one." She turned to her husband, "Is the guest room set up, dear?"

"Of course, though the bathroom isn't working properly so I'm afraid they'll have to use the one down the hall," Richard said, winking at Mariana like this was some kind of joke. Natsu tilted his head, confused. What could possibly be so funny? Even Lucy appeared to have gotten the hidden joke.

Suddenly, Lucy pushed away from the table—leaving her food half picked at—smiling weakly at the elderly couple, "Excuse me, I'm not feeling terribly well. I think I'm going to turn in for the night. Mariana, could you please show me to our room?"

She nodded, getting up to lead the blonde to the guest room. Lucy left without even a parting glance in Natsu's direction. There was something she wasn't telling him and he'd be dammed if he wasn't going to try and figure it out.

However, he knew a little when it came to women and thought she needed a little time to herself. For the moment being however. He was going to weasel the answer out of her sooner or later.

"I'm going for a walk," Natsu declared, getting to his feet, leaving a clean plate, "thank you for the meal. I'll be back real soon." Richard waved him off, feigning ignorance.

Natsu strolled out the front door, only his thoughts being his true companion. The sun had long since set, leaving the darkening sky splattered with stars. His breath came out in small puffs of smoke and he buried his hands deep into his pockets.

He was… jealous of Lucy for remembering parts of their lives and not sharing it with him. Not that he'd openly admit it, but he truly was curious about his life and how he fell in love with such a difficult woman. She did have her qualities though, that almost made her feel more like a best friend than anything, but that was probably just the amnesia talking.

There was so much about his adult life he was missing. Hell, even his childhood contained gaping holes. He remembered so much as the basics in life and that his father went missing when he was roughly seven. Or was he older?

He felt hollow. The answers were locked away in his brain and he couldn't even access them. Things just didn't feel like they matched up. If his life was a puzzle, then he'd have one hell of a hard time solving it.

Natsu plunked himself underneath a tree, gazing up at the stars with sad black eyes. If he knew about his relationship with Lucy, maybe he could help her. He wouldn't feel so helpless and like he's failed her. He should just know, and maybe that's what irritates him the most. His wife is at her most vulnerable right now and he hasn't a damn clue what to do. He really must love her; there was no doubt in his mind.

But… shouldn't he be more concerned with himself than Lucy? Natsu scrubbed at his face, heaving a sigh. He hadn't the slightest idea. Natsu chuckled bitterly to himself; he must have been a fucking screw up.

Perhaps the smallest memory would give him the satisfaction of hope. That he could beat this block and fix everything. More than anything—at this moment at least—he wanted to go home, wherever that is.

Natsu closed his eyes, letting his surroundings distract him from his own musings. Birds chirped and hummed, singing a soft melody long since forgotten, the trees swaying along in a dance. The bark's texture; rough against his skin, the grass silky beneath his callous finger tips.

Back at Mariana and Richard's house, Lucy must be crying…

_"We can't let it end here!"_

_ "Okay! We'll never give up!" _

Shocked, Natsu's eyes shot open, darting down to his hand. He could have sworn just a moment ago he was holding Lucy's hand in his own. She was crying for some reason, but the determination in her eyes from his brief pep talk was enough to make mountains move.

Natsu leapt up excitedly, preparing himself for what he was going to say to Lucy when he got back to Mariana's. He knew it. Buried deep within him were the memories of how he fell in love with Lucy. And if that small piece was any indication of his emotions towards the blonde, she's the love of his life.

He ran straight back to Mariana and Richard's, throwing opening the door without a second consideration of the dry wall. He paused for a moment, asking breathlessly where their room was before he was bolting up the stairs.

Natsu's heart beat was erratic and in the moment he stood behind that closed door, all he wanted to do was kiss Lucy senseless. (Where were these hormonal urges coming from?)

He forced himself to calm down—not an easy feat for someone so hyped up—and opened the door slowly. Natsu peered inside, catching sight of Lucy immediately. She wore nothing more than shorts and a tight camisole, perched on the window seat ledge. Lucy hugged her knees to her chest, facing away from him, gazing out the window in an eerie silence.

"Luce…?" he said, stepping into the room. For a moment, she neither turned nor acknowledged his presence. "I remembered something about us."

This garnered her attention. Lucy tilted her head in his direction with swollen red eyes. Natsu was correct. She had been crying the entire time she was hiding up here.

"Really?" her voice came out crackly, "what was it?"

Natsu crossed the small room in large strides, sitting uncomfortably between her knees and the wall, "Well, I think I was comforting you about something serious. But you were crying all girly like and I took your hand and cheered you up."

She let out a small laugh. Natsu took her hand—just like he had in that memory—tugging her closer. "It's okay, Lucy. You can cry if you want to."

It were as if those words broke a dam in the woman as she flung her arms around his neck and began to sob. Natsu rubbed comforting circles on her back. Tomorrow he'd ask why she was crying. Today, he'd leave it alone.

After all, he loved this woman too much to risk upsetting her further… right?

**.X.**

**I don't even know what to say about this chapter… I guess I liked how it turned out though I wish there was more dialogue and less of Natsu's random thought process. I figured I needed to write some of how Natsu was feeling about this whole amnesia shit, after all, he is a person with feelings. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Review?**

**~Emerald~**


End file.
